Studie in Schwarz  Weiß
by ButtermilkCavalry
Summary: Hm, Zusammenfassung... Ein verträumter One-Shot vielleicht? Keine Ahnung, es war auf einmal da und musste raus...


a/n: Keine Ahnung, woher das kommt. Oder was es überhaupt ist… Normalerweise gibt's Fanfics bei mir nicht auf Deutsch, aber für jede Regel gibt es offensichtlich eine Ausnahme. Für die, die es können, viel Spaß beim Lesen... Feedback ist immer gerne gesehen. ^^

* * *

><p>Seine Träume sind gefüllt mit tanzenden Menschen. Sie sind leichtfüßig, beschwingt, ein tänzelndes Schweben. Es ist eine erzwungene Eleganz, nur einen Grad entfernt davon, steif zu sein. Die Rücken sind gestreckt, die Nacken überdehnt. Quickstepp oder Walzer. Manchmal werden die Bewegungen langsamer, gefüllt mit einer wilden Entschlossenheit sich zu erreichen, selbst wenn man nicht dazu in der Lage ist, den Tanz in eine andauernde und noch nachklingende Berührung zu erheben. Paso Doble. Cha cha. Niemals Tango, obwohl er selbst nicht weiß, warum.<p>

Seine Träume sind gefüllt mit Plätzen, die er einst zu kennen glaubte. Die weich gezeichneten Hügel der Toskana. Oder Paris, dessen Schönheit gezähmt wird vom Morgennebel. Buenos Aires in pulsierender Hitze, Vancouver in klirrend kalter Klarheit. Tokios beinahe einengende Distanziertheit, Galways raue Verspieltheit. Seine Erinnerungen sind in seinen Träumen lebendig wie eh und je.

Seine Träume sind gefüllt mit New York. Die Stadt lächelt, sie lacht und er tut es ihr gleich. Es ist keine Perfektion, nicht einmal Noblesse. Selbstvertrauen macht die Stadt zu einer Lady und das Wissen um dieses Geheimnis ist es, was wiederum ihm sein Selbstvertrauen gibt. Der Himmel über der Stadt ist Nächtens voller Sterne und tagsüber ist die Luft schwer vom Duft frischer Frühlingsblumen. New York ist nicht dunkel in seinen Träumen. Ganz und gar nicht.

Seine Träume sind gefüllt mit Farben. Sie sprühen, blenden mit einer Lebendigkeit, die ihm das Herz höher schlagen lässt. Jeder seiner Träume ist ein Gemälde – Pinselstriche in wehendem Grün und wogendem Blau. Rot und Gelb, spritzend und sprühend und voller Leben, das gegen ihn und seine Grenzen schlägt und ihn zu etwas Besserem werden lässt, als er eigentlich ist.

Er hat kaum Alpträume und wenn, dann kann er sich nicht an sie erinnern. Er schreckt dann meist aus dem Schlaf hoch, zitternd und erfüllt mit einer Angst, die er normalerweise nicht kennt. Er glaubt, dass ihn in diesen Träumen blaue Augen anstarren, die beginnen Feuer zu spucken, wenn er versucht, näher zu kommen. Mit Sicherheit kann er es nicht sagen. Das Gefühl ist bei ihm, aber nie die Geschichte. Nie die Bilder…

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er dieses Mal das Gefühl hat, dass sein Traum nicht richtig sein kann. Dass es ihm eigentlich nicht bestimmt ist, ihn zu träumen.

* * *

><p><em>Es fällt ihm schwer, zu atmen, obwohl er weiß, dass die Luft kühl und frisch ist. Er dreht sich in Richtung Fenster, etwas lässt ihn straucheln, auch wenn er nicht fällt. Etwas hält ihn zurück. Die Stille um ihn herum ist nicht stumm. Es fühlt sich an wie Wasser, ein stetiger Druck auf seinen Ohren, als würde man ihn daran erinnern, dass es irgendwo da draußen noch Geräusche gibt, wenn sie auch nicht ganz bis zu ihm vordringen. Draußen ist alles schwarz-weiß. Nicht, weil es so sein sollte. Nicht, weil es immer so war. Vielmehr scheint es so, als würde das Licht selbst der Welt um ihn herum die Farbe entziehen.<em>

_Während alles um ihn herum Stück für Stück grauer wird, wird die Stille um ihn herum dicker, bis sie beinahe schreit. Er weiß, dass es wichtig ist. Dass alles wichtig ist. Er hetzt nach draußen, versucht verzweifelt einen Moment zu erleben, der sich gerade ankündigt. Ein Moment, der bei seiner Ankunft bereits vergangen sein und eine Leere hinterlassen wird, die nur zu füllen ist für die, die dabei waren. Für die, die Zeugen waren._

_Er muss es mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen. Wie alles anders wird. Als er endlich die Straße erreicht, erkennt er, dass er die Häuser um ihn herum nicht kennt. Sie sind alt, das sieht man ihnen an. Der Rauputz ist stellenweise verkleidet mit schweren, dunklen Holzplatten. Mooreiche, vermutlich. Die Wände zittern nicht, doch sie scheinen zu schwingen. Er wird von einer inneren Panik erfasst, als ihm klar wird, dass er nichts dabei hat, was ihm dabei helfen könnte, den Augenblick festzuhalten. Er reißt die Augen auf und versucht, das Bild, das sich ihm bietet mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers aufzunehmen und die Erinnerung schon in der Gegenwart so stark zu machen, dass die Zeit sie nicht niederkämpfen kann._

_Die Fassaden der Häuser beginnen zu bröckeln. Alles ist zu langsam, um sich echt anzufühlen. Es ist wie für ihn in Szene gesetzt. Die Gebäude häuten sich, sie schälen sich ab und unter dem Verputz kommt roher Stein zum Vorschein. Ihm ist klar, dass es das weiche Licht um ihn herum nicht bräuchte, um die Häuser nun grau und hart aussehen zu lassen und trotzdem wirkt die Schroffheit der neu entstandenen Fassaden beinahe aufdringlich._

_Ihm wird klar, dass er nicht alleine sein sollte, dass jemand bei ihm sein müsste. Da ist ein Gefühl wie Familie, obwohl er weiß, dass es so etwas in seiner Welt nicht gibt. Und auch gar nicht geben darf. Und doch… Und doch. Ihm fehlt etwas. Schutz… Vielleicht. Oder auch das Gefühl, beschützen zu müssen. Verantwortung übernehmen und tragen, beides mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihm irgendwann vor langer Zeit abhanden gekommen ist. Ihm wird klar, dass er auf der Suche sein müsste, ständig auf der Suche sein will und es nicht ist. Und dass ihm das nichts ausmacht. Die Welt hört auf, sich zu bewegen. Kein Beben mehr, kein Schwanken. Nicht um ihn herum. Nicht in ihm._

* * *

><p>Als Neal Caffrey die Augen aufschlägt, ist er erschöpft. Er blinzelt, weil alles um ihn herum zu grell ist. Die Farben sind zu laut und auf unnatürliche Art und Weise nicht erhaben genug. Er zieht die Stirn in Falten, schließt die Augen, bis er nicht mehr das Gefühl hat, in eine Welt zurück zu müssen, in der alles scharf genug gezeichnet ist, um ihn zu halten. Es fällt ihm plötzlich schwer, sich zu erinnern, wer er ist… Wer er sein will.<p>

Stunden später reicht ihm Peter eine Tasse mit brühend heißem Kaffee. Er verhalte sich merkwürdig. Er sei heute nicht er selbst. Neal zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er zu Peter hochsieht und sich fragt, welche Familie er in seinem Traum gesucht hat. Er versucht sich einzureden, dass es im Grunde keine Rolle spielt. Die Bedenken seines Partners lächelt er weg. Viel weniger nebensächlich, als es vermutlich sein sollte, erwähnt er, dass er eine schlechte Nacht hatte.

Peter zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und wirkt beinahe ein wenig überrascht.

"Alpträume?"

Neal muss einen Moment darüber nachdenken, bevor er, mehr sich selbst als dem Agenten, Antwort geben kann.

"Nein."

Müsste er darüber erstaunt sein, dass das die Wahrheit ist? Vermutlich.

Berauschende Tänze, Orte voller Sehnsucht, eine Stadt, die Heimat heißt. Farben lebendiger als das Leben selbst. Und weiß und schwarz – zitternd und tobend und sich freikämpfend – Grundfesten aus Stein. Und ein Gefühl, das Familie bedeutet. Oder so etwas ähnliches.


End file.
